


I’m Gonna Buy You A Whole Lot More Presents (If This Is The Thanks I’ll Get)

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Starkerfestivals Events [14]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Birthday Party, M/M, Party make out, Tumblr: starkerfestivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: Party Make Out square on my Starkerfestivals summer bingo board
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Starkerfestivals Events [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693264
Kudos: 73
Collections: Starker Festivals Events





	I’m Gonna Buy You A Whole Lot More Presents (If This Is The Thanks I’ll Get)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the picture being unbelievable lorge, could not fix.

* * *

Peter smiles at the group, laughing along with everyone else. Everyone is slightly tipsy, and the newly 21 year old Peter Parker is amount them.

Peter turns to see Tony Stark, his mentor/boss/gigantic crush, sitting alone on the couch.

Peter leaves the group, slipping out unnoticed, and sits beside Tony instead. “Why are you here all by yourself?”

Tony turns to Peter, a find smile settling into place. “The only person I wanted to see was you, kid, and you were busy. Happy birthday, by the way.”

Peter laughs softly, taking a sip of his beer. “Thanks for the party.”

Tony slides a smirk onto his lips, throwing an arm over the back of the couch where Peter sits. His other hand beinging a tumbler to his mouth, and he sips on it slowly. “I brought you a present,” Tony says softly. “Sorry I didn’t wrap it. It was a last minute type of thing…”

Peter raises a brow as Tony reaches into his pocket, and pulls out a small necklace. He gasps, taking it into his hands.

It’s a gold chain, with a pendant made of green peridot, his birth month stone. It’s incased in gold lining, molded in an intricate pattern of diamond shapes. On the back, it writes “Happy birthday my underoos, from your Tony.” Engraved in red.

Peter looks up, tears in his eyes. “Last minute my ass,” Peter mumbles.

Tony snorts, taking a sip and putting his tumbler down. “Well, I picked it up last minute. So.”

Peter stares at Tony, wrapping his hand around the gem. He shouldn’t do this.

He leans in anyway, pressing a soft kiss to Tony’s lips, free hand coming up to cup Tony’s cheek. When Tony doesn’t immediately kiss back, Peter pulls away and blushes down at his hands. “Thank you. My Tony.”

Tony’s eyes darken, and his hand slides down to Peter’s shoulder from the couch, before up to cup the back of his neck. “Peter?”

Peter’s eyes flutter, his face flushing. “Tony?”

“How drunk are you right now?”

Peter snorts. “I’ve had two beers, and I have super metabolism. I’m slightly tipsy, like the barest amount.”

Tony licks his lips, before he leans in, pulling Peter with him. “Are you sure?”

Peter’s breath hitches, but he nods quickly. “Yeah, yeah I’m _very_ sure.”

Tony connects their lips, and _god_. It’s like magic; Peter can see the fireworks already.

Peter accepts the kiss for a moment, before he slides himself into Tony’s lap, and leans down to kiss him harder.

Tony’s hands slide down Peter’s back to rest on the younger man’s hips, and Peter’s move up to cup either side of Tony’s face.

Tony sighs happily into the kiss, sliding his tongue along Peter’s lower lip. Peter opens in invitation, and Tony sets off to explore.

Peter feels like he’s in heaven. Tony is such a good kisser, and he feels like he’s high. Everything else is just… gone. It’s quiet, other than the sounds of his own heartbeat ringing in his ears and Tony’s soft noises. He’s so warm, all over, and the only thing Peter can smell, taste, see, feel, is _Tony_.

It’s heaven.

Peter swipes his tongue along Tony’s, sucking only slightly and humming at the feeling. Tony mimics his noises, hands squeezing Peter’s hips.

Peter’s made out with a lot of people before, but with Tony, it feels like his first time all over again.

Peter finally pulls back for air, thumb brushing along Tony’s lower lip. “Wow,” he whispers, almost dazed.

Tony smiles, nipping at Peter’s thumb lightly, teasingly. “Wow yourself, Pete.”

Peter blushes and smiles shyly, kissing Tony softly again. “Thank you for the present.”

Tony wiggles his eyebrows. “If this is the thanks I’ll get, I’m gonna buy you a whole lot of more presents.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send in squares you’re interested in!


End file.
